


Supplicant

by C_Diva (thecollective)



Series: DSB Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Destiel Smut Brigade, Dom Castiel, Light BDSM, M/M, Praise Kink, Prompt Fill, Sub Dean Winchester, Tied-Up Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecollective/pseuds/C_Diva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is using all of his senses but one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supplicant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluest_skies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluest_skies/gifts).



> Prompt fill: Blind
> 
> Dedicated to bluest_skies on a blue day.

His eyes are covered and he is bound, hands behind his back, wrists wrapped in silk ropes. Underneath him, firm thighs ache and quiver, but he does not move, not even to shift on his knees when he cannot feel his toes. 

He does not open his eyes underneath the dark cloth.  

He does not speak, even though his mouth remains uncovered.

Sweat pools in the crevices of his lower back and knees. He feels it cascading a light trail down warm skin, cool in the air of this sacred room. 

Dean allows himself to drift in the darkness, settle in the space that Castiel has made for them, here, together. 

The ache in his thighs comforts.

The pressure on his wrists secures.

He is here. 

He is safe. 

So he waits. 

There are no sounds in the room, but he knows Castiel is there. He can hear huffs of breath originating behind him, controlled and steady, barely audible, even to his heightened senses. When Castiel moves toward him, he feels the space around him shift and when he finally touches him, goosebumps break out across his skin. Dean wants to moan at the contact, but remains silent. 

Castiel requires it. 

Feather light, fingers caress his nakedness. He feels them in his hair, on his jaw, neck, shoulders, cock. A press of skin against his warm, moist back draws a pant of air from his lungs. Hands tangle in his hair and shift his head up, unseeing eyes facing the heavens. Otherwise, Dean remains motionless, supplicate, lips parted slightly, hot puffs of breath seeping out from between them. 

“You are perfect like this, Dean. Do you believe me? Answer.”

“Yes.”

“Good.” Castiel releases him, and Dean’s head drops once again to his chest. 

The shiver that runs down his spine at Castiel’s praise is unbidden. The warmth all around him, solace. 

He is here.

He is safe.

In this space of silence and darkness, nothing else matters. 

He smells Castiel’s dick before he tastes it. The salty, sweet aroma fills his senses and then strong hands are on his jaw, opening his mouth, making room. Castiel steadies himself and begins fucking Dean’s face, movements fluid and rough. Dean chokes and drool runs down his chin, onto his bare chest. A finger breeches his mouth, then a thumb, holding his face still as Castiel slides in and out.

“You look amazing with my cock in your mouth,” Castiel murmurs and Dean can feel his own member twitch at the words. It lies thick and hard, bouncing against his belly with each thrust. 

He ignores it.

Waits. 

When he feels hot come pulsing onto his tongue, Dean cannot help the moan that vibrates around Castiel’s member as he swallows it down. Hands hold his head tight and do not release him until the dick in his mouth softens.

“Would you like me to return the favor, Dean?”

He does not speak.

“Answer.”

“I want what you want.”

“Good,” Castiel practically purrs against Dean’s ear. It sends a jolt of desire through him, causing precome to leak from his slit. Castiel laughs, a low, dirty sound against his skin that makes the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

“You are good, Dean. Good at taking my cock. So obedient. I love to see you like this. Spread out, eager, just for me.” 

Dean sucks in a breath. 

Holds it.

Hands wrap around his throbbing dick and slide off the cock ring nestled in the dark hair there. 

Then lips.

Tongue.

Moist.

Dark.

Pleasure rolls through Dean’s body, crashes into him like a wave. The orgasm causes him to lose his footing and slide off his haunches onto the floor, chest heaving. Castiel reaches around to loosen the ropes, murmurs praise into Dean’s mouth.

He tastes himself there. 


End file.
